random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/The Rooms
Moon Snail's Grotto *'Roommates': **Introduced in Season 1: Flametail, Sonic, Crazy Dave, A Sylveon **Introduced in Season 2: Mario, Fafa, Gorilla, Lemres *'Located': Behind the Bunkest. *'Details': One of the most advanced caves you'll ever see. It's small on the outside, but on the inside, it's an expansive chain of caverns with electricity, AC, ventilation and carpentry. Basically less of a room and more of a mini-house for Moon Snail. Sonic, Crazy Dave and the Sylveon all have their own rooms, while Mario, Fafa and Gorilla share their own three-section room. Moon Snail, Flametail, and Lemres share a room as well, but it's the largest room in the cavern, having three beds, three closets (Moon Snail never uses his, though), the computer and a doorway to Krusty Burger (Which Moon Snail admits should've been placed in the kitchen instead). There's also an "activity room", which has both a public part and a private part to it. The public part has the computer and a TV with consoles. The private part is a small, cozy, secluded chamber that one can rest in to draw, read a book, or play on a handheld console. *'Entertainment': **A 32-inch LCD flatscreen TV with Frontier cable, only connected to TruTV **a Windows 10 desktop computer with an Intel® i5-3470 CPU 3.2Ghz processor, 8GB of RAM, connected to a 28-inch 720p LCD LG moniter. *'Consoles we have': Nintendo Switch, Nintendo Wii U (Shut up. Pikmin isn't on the switch yet.), Sony PS3 and PS4, Nintendo 3DS *'Other Things': **Regular kitchen stuff **Like 20 month's worth of ramen and Pizza Rolls **A Finn-shaped scratching post **An underground Krusty Burger so that Moon Snail and his roommates can get some Steamed Hams whenever they want. **A treadmill. **A nuke capable of destroying the entire world. **A styrofoam plate that Moon Snail hasn't bothered to pick up after 3 months. Madi Shinx's room * Roommates: Dexter (Dexter's Lab), Papa John (Madi Shinx's cat), Wade (U.S. Acres) * Located: Next to PixelMiette's room. * Details: A triple bunk bed (Madi sleeps on top, Dexter sleeps in the middle, Wade sleep on bottom.), metal box of candy that says "do not open unless you are Madi or you will perish", rat traps that surround the candy box, posters, Papa John's house and toys, Pokemon storage system that stores all her Pokemon. * Entertainment: A CRT television with all the channels! It even includes a voice activated remote, so that if one says a channel name, the TV will change it to said channel. A VHS player. * Consoles we have: Nintendo Switch (hooked up to HDMI to coaxial adapter), SNES, Gamecube, Nintendo DS Lite, New Nintendo 3DS XL. * Other things: ** A century's worth of food. ** The room is soundproofed. ** A fridge with all of Papa John's wet food. ** An elevator that takes you to the night sky or the creepy basement. ** iPhone, Macbook, DS, and 3DS charging station ** Macbook ** A big comfy couch that looks exactly like the couch from The Big Comfy Couch. ** A treadmill. ** Wade has a night light because he's afraid of the dark ** An air pump for Wade's inner tube Livestock Room A shelter for livestock (cows and chickens), so that we can have meat, dairy, and eggs. Tornadospeed's (Synonym for "Room") *'Roommates': Susie *'Location': Probably across the hall from Jasmine's room and/or close to BJ's room. *'Details': Basically a moderately-sized two-bedroom one-bathroom apartment. The walls are painted bright pastel colors and the floors are carpeted. It has plenty of light fixtures and a ceiling fan in every room. *'Furniture': Comfy af couch, a large coffee table, some lounge chairs, some beanbag chairs, a large refridgerator, one mini-fridge in each bedroom, bunk-beds, desks, some bookshelves, typical kitchen appliances (oven, microwave, toaster oven, dishwasher, etc.) *'Entertainment': A freakin...... television (large and flatscreen), everyone has their own laptop, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, a boombox *'Other': Some maps and posters on the bedroom walls Will probably expand on this later Hal's Hellhole *'Roommates': **Ryan, his best friend and anime-watching buddy **Pixel McDank, his younger (adopted) sister **Others TBD **Ronald McDonald regularly stalks Hal by looking in the windows of his room because he is convinced he all stole a century's worth of McDonald's menu items in the past. *'Location': Behind Tornadospeed's room, beside Madi's room *'Details': In order to gain access to the room, you must do a Jojopose. There's a but ssshhh we don't talk about that. I'll write a more in-depth description later on a Google Doc but for now you're stuck with this vague description. Fuck you. Jasmine's Place *'Roommates': At least one clown, who showed up entirely uninvited in his car. I don't mind because I kinda like clowns. Also there's local resident mad scientist Prof. Wright, who through inexplicable means, became an entirely separate character. *'Location': Probably near Jenny and Ace's rooms. Maybe across the hall from TS? idk *'Details': It's a room big enough to fit two people. The clown(s?) can fit because clowns can fit in tight spaces. The walls are painted a nice blue, and are of a decent to feel texture, not that stuff that massacres your hands and is a bitch to bump into. There's probably a bunk bed where I get the bottom bunk. Or the top bunk. It's really just a property of bunk thing. Sometimes the top one's better, sometimes the bottom one's better. It depends on the bunk bed. Somewhere in the room is a TV, but probably some retro boob-tube TV, because it fits the aesthetic of my room better and I can't afford nice things. There's a desk near a light source that looks like a window. It's not a window. I think the rooms are underground. Isn't that how bunkers work? A bunker bunker, a bunkest, would be at least twoce underground. Anyway, there's a bookshelf coated with nothing but different editions of the Wayside School books. No one is sure why I never read anything else and I'm not sure either. The room is a total mess that no resident mad scientist should do experiments in, but hey, why does that stop the Professor. There's not much else, really. It's a bedroom, I don't need five kitchens and a hot tub. *'Entertainment': The old boob-tube TV. I don't know if it shows boobs, but as a lesbian, that sure would be nice. Somehow, it's compatible with a Nintendo Switch. *'Consoles': Nintendo Switch, babey! *'Other things': **BoobTube would be a great name for a porn site, don't you agree? **Fortification chamber. When you need to FORTIFY. Ace is the Place with the Helpful Hardware Store *'Roommates': Bob the Stick Figure is BACK and better than ever. Uh, that's probably it lol. *'Location': I guess near Jasmine's room? *'Details': Can fit at the very least, 3 people. Uhhh I'll fill this later lol. *'Entertainment': Stuff I like. :P *'Consoles': Switch, Xbox One, PS4, Wii and Wii U. *'Other things': *i'll fill this in later lol Ivy Fox's Den Roommates * Manic the Hedgehog * Pinto Rappa * The Pound Puppies * Luna/Luna Tsukino/Sailor Luna * A Sceptile named Groovy, a Beautifly named Butterfly, a Linoone named Ziggy, a Mightyena named Heina, an Exploud named Wis, a Delcatty named Cute Cat, a Latias named Lateo, a Mincinno named Precious, a Togedemaru named Dash and an Eevee named Heart (Season 2 onward) * In the middle of season 1, the Pound Purries (Hairball and Charlemagne) ("Fursona" onward) * Dust, Fidget and the Blade of Ahrah ("Bunkerless" onward) Located In the middle between Tornadospeed’s Room and Sophie’s Sanctuary, in front of Heather’s Home. Details Ivy’s den has three floors to it, more spacious than some other Bunkmates. The first one being the bedrooms for Ivy, Manic, Pinto and Sailor Luna, the second one being a good ol’ casual hangout room, and the third one being a hq for the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries. Floor One The door is plattered in posters for various properties that Ivy is a huge fan of, like Gravity Falls, Sailor Moon, Parappa the Rapper, Sonic Underground and so forth. In the right side of the room there connects a guest room and a three sectioned room for Dust, Fidget and the Blade of Ahrah. Near the left is a queen sized bed that Ivy, Manic and Pinto share. Above the bed is a pic of 3D Louie from the Homemade Intros version of the DuckTales reboot theme song, and this picture, which was given to Ivy by Tornadospeed. Next to the bed is a shelve with photos of Ivy and Manic’s first meeting, a group pic of Ivy, Manic and Pinto, and a group picture of all the Bunkmates in the show during the pilot episode. Also near the bed is a cat bed that Luna sleeps in, either in human or cat form. Floor Two The second floor is the hang out room, where whenever the roommates are bored, they come up to have fun. In has a living room with rainbow tiling and a few yellow carpets on the floor. there is a large TV with a blue ray player in the room with an amount of the crews favorite movies and some low budget sequels Ivy and the others sometimes watch, like all Alpha and Omgea sequels, all The Land Before Time sequels The Secret of Nimh II. Near the TV is a book shelf with books from all of Ivy’s favorite writers, and a Pokémon Storage PC to store Ivy’s ten Pokémon. In the other side of the room is a kitchen where Louie and Nose Marie usually make meals for the crew and others, along with a bathroom where the gang does their private stuff. On the side of the room there is a door to a Wolf Underground shrine that Ivy has the keys to and is the only person that goes in and out the room, besides Manic. Floor Three Before the events Feline Boyfriend, there were only 2 floors in Ivy’s den until the Pound Puppies moved in and built a third floor. It looks almost identical to the Pound Puppies Secret Headquarters in the TV series. Like it’s conterparts before it, it has a room with beds for all the Pound Puppies, the Rumpus Room, where the Pound Puppies spend their free time, the bathroom, where the Pound Puppies clean up after getting dirty, the kitchen, where Nose Marie makes food whenever the second floor is full, the monitor room, where the Pound Puppies keep an eye on any suspicious activity in The Bunkest, the Emergency Room, where injured animals are treated, and Howler's Laboratoy, where Howler builds his inventions. After Fursona, Hairball and Charlemange live there and have their own section of the floor for the two of them. However, it doesn’t have everything the Pound Puppies have, because they share the same equipment and rooms with the Pound Puppies. It also has a shelter used whenever something bad happens the Bunkest, which is also sometimes used by the Bunkmates. Guest Room The guest room is on the first floor, used whenever someone decides to stay in Ivy's den for a day or 2. It's a small room that has a king sized bed, a flat screen TV, a book shelf and sound proof walls. It's not that much and doesn't need any more explanation. Dust, Fidget and the Blade of Ahrah's room Like the guest room, the trio's room is located on the first floor, and was built after "Bunkerless". Each member has their own section, in each room: * Dust's room is the most spacious. There is a shelf of swords, an alarm if anyone trespasses and sets of booby traps EVERYWHERE. * Fidget's room is the second biggest. It has a small hang rack, a Game Boy Micro, a tiny flat screen tv and remote, and a life time supply of cupcakes. * The Blade of Ahrah has the smallest room, with it only containing a place for him to rest. That's it. That's all to the room. The Wolf Underground Shrine On the second floor, the shrine is locked with Ivy being the holder of the keys, with Manic also being able to get in with a password. The room has soundproof walls, and when Ivy and Manic enter the room and close the door, the theme song of Sonic Underground blasts, but can be turned off if you clap your hands twice. On the sides of the walls is the pic TS gave to Ivy on the first floor, and this pic, also by TS. There are carved statues of Humphrey, Aleu, Garth and Jenna along with a crumbling statue of Shredder on the side. The walls are plastered with scenes in the show drawn out by TS. If you say a certain line, a character will respond due to recorded messages Ivy made. It's rumored that someone went in the room, unlocked, and Ivy did something horrible to them. No one knows what happened to them. The rumor is explored more in "Pink, Blue and Noire", where it's discovered that Ivy's evil alter ego, Jewelmeire, killed the person. Yeah, dark, I know. Entertainment The den has TVs in both the first and second floors with Blu-ray players wired to both TVs. For consoles, there's a Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Playstation 4, Playstaion 3, NES, SNES, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS and a Nintendo 3DS. Other things * An Artemis clock on the first floor near the 3D Louie picture * A tunnel to the nearest McDonalds and Wendy’s when Nose Marie and Louie aren't available for making food for the crew. * A karaoke machine on the second floor used whenever the gang feels a need to sing. BJ's floor (The Bear Floor) 'Roommates' * Herbert P. Bear (starting in "The Bunkmates Go to Olive Garden", marries in "BJ Gets Married") * Bowser & Jr. (starting in season 2) * J. Severe (starting in season 2) * Thanos (starting in season 2) * Located: The entire top floor besides the lobby areas located slightly higher above. 'Housing details' BJ's floor (later called the Bear Floor once Berreth reveals his true identity) is the entire top floor besides the lobby areas located slightly higher above. It takes the form of a large 360 degree projection dome that projects a 24 hour loop of a 360 degree view of a large seaside-based urban city on top of a hill. Inside the dome is an actual small grassy hill containing a small swimming pond spawning a little creek stretching towards the edge of the dome. Situated in the middle of the hill is a modern house-esque structure that houses BJ's room. Unlike the original Bunker series however, the room is rather small compared to its original counterpart. BJ's room in this series is very reminiscent of a contemporary brand hotel suite comparable to Best Western®, Holiday Inn®, and other widely recognizable hotel chain competitors. Both BJ, and Herbert when he eventually moves in, also try their best to keep their room as clean as possible and constantly make it smell like a new hotel suite. BJ's room is mostly colored in neutral colors such as various shades of brown, cream, and white. BJ's room mostly consists of a bedding area, a lounging area, a kitchenette, and a small bathroom. A nearly identical and mirrored version of the house gets built right next to the original house when the original BJ, Bowser & Jr., moves back to the Bunkest with his boyfriend J. Severe, as well as Thanos. 'Bedding area' The bedding area, situated at the end of BJ's room, contains a bed that has the width of a king-sized bed and the length of a California king-sized bed. Their bedding consists of a dark brown cover with white blankets underneath and multiple white pillows at the end with a dark brown headboard. A dark brown side table drawer sits to the bed on its right side with a lamp, a home phone, and a retro-style red and yellow-colored radio and clock. To its left is a large house plant and on the wall to the left is a big rectangular window with light white curtains in the middle with heavier dark brown curtains to the sides. Directly beneath the window is both a heater and an air conditioner. A dark brown wooden desk sits opposite of the bed containing a simplistic mirror with a black border. A powerful gaming laptop both shared by BJ and Herbert are placed there with a small printer, scanner, and copyer to it by its left side and stacks of different kinds of paper, a lamp similar to the one found at the side table drawer, and a metal cup to put writing utensils in to the right. 'Lounging area and kitchenette' The lounging area and kitchenette, both situated in the middle of the room, feature a long cream colored sofa bed in case anyone wants to sleep over at BJ's room. Hanging right behind the sofa bed on the wall is a large art deco painting. To the left of the sofa bed is another large house plant and a long counter that separates the lounging and kitchenette area from the bedding area. Directly in front of the sofa bed, when in couch form, is a long wooden coffee table with drawers a glass surface top. A stack of stylized drink coasters with vintage-styled art of various cities in the US are placed at either end of the coffee table. A large curved Ultra-HD 4K smart TV is placed on a dark brown wooden TV stand with shelves containing a PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch, and games and accessories for both consoles as well as some books. The TV stand is also large enough to house a small refrigerator and freezer and then a mini microwave, a retro-style metal toaster, and coffee maker to the right of the TV. There is a bookshelf to the right of the TV stand used to hold various snacks, drinks, and throwaway eating utensils. Each shelf is dedicated to a specific group of items. A large cabinet at the bottom of the shelf contains plastic knives, forks, and spoons, napkins, and paper plates bowls, and cups. The shelf directly above has drinks that do not have to be refrigerated such as water and some juices. The shelf above that has a bowl of apples, oranges, and bananas. The shelf above that contains baked goods like bread, biscuits, croissants, and muffins with the bread being stored in a bread box. The shelf above that contains various kinds of bagged chips. And finally the shelf above that has instant food items that do not have to be refrigerated such as instant ramen and microwavable macaroni and cheese. 'Lobby and bathroom area' The remaining third of the room where the entrance is contains a closet with drawers at the bottom featuring both BJ's and Herbert's various clothes with a line of their suits and coats hanged up at the top. A coat hanger is placed to the right of the closet where both BJ and Herbert place their various hats at with a shoe shelf placed to the right of the coat hanger. Opposite of the closet is another closet containing a small washing machine and dryer, a retro-styled dark green and dark gray-colored vacuum cleaner, a mop, and a duster. The settings for the 360 degree projection dome is also found here where the locations and weather can be changed. To the left of that closet is a sink counter with a simplistic rectangular mirror hanging directly in front of it. A section for bars of soap, deodorant, and other various self-care products are placed to the left with several hand towels hanging above it. Near the hand towels is a light switch specifically for the sink. To the right is a section with various first aid tools and medicines. The main door is located between the sink and the closet full of clothes with three switches next to it controlling each third of BJ's room. In between the sink and the closet with appliances is a small hallway leading to a separate bathroom. The bathroom is mostly cream and white colored. A powerful dual flush toilets sits at one end of the bathroom with a shelf for multiple clean bath towels and unused toilet rolls are stored. To the right of the toilet is a rack for ready-to-use toilet rolls and a rack for slightly used bath towels. To the left of the toilet is a considerably large walk-in bathtub that doubles as a jacuzzi. BJ's and Herbert's body wash, shampoo, and soap scrubbers are stored in the front section of the bathtub near the shower head. In season 2 when the identical house is built next to the original house, a door the connects the lobby and bathroom areas in both houses is built in between the closet with Berreth and Herbert's clothes and the front door. This is built in order to essentially make the two houses into one bigger house. The door is adorned with special locks on both sides in order to ensure privacy between both houses when needed. 'Other additional details' BJ and Herbert usually spend most of their time in private in their room. They can sometimes be found putting on vintage jazz, lounge, and surf music while reading a book or looking at their phones on their sofa bed, probably both having cups of coffee too, all while enjoying each other's company before finding themselves napping with each other, cuddling. Sophie's Sanctuary * Roommates: Her pet fish Hopper, Skipper, and Jumper, Billy Duck (from the PB&J Otter episode, Billy the Duck), Moxy and Flea (from The Moxy Show), and Summer Penguin (from 2018 Muppet Babies). * Located: Near Ivy Fox's room. * Details: Soundproof walls with light olive green wall decor, yellow carpet floors, a closet and decent lighting. * Furniture: A bunk bed with a white plastic open slide connecting to the top (Billy sleeps on top and Sophie sleeps on the bottom), a pair of beds for Moxy and Flea, a smaller bed for Summer, a bookshelf, a fish tank to hold Sophie's fish in, a beanbag chair, a mini fridge, and a microwave. * Entertainment: A 48" plasma television with Netflix, retro arcade cabinets, two iPads, an iMac computer with Photoshop, an art table, and a vinyl record player that can play 1950s-1990s records. * Consoles: A PS2, a Wii U, and a red Nintendo Wii with SSB64 and SMB3 on Virtual Console * Toys: Popples plush toys (from all four generations), Maple Town and Calico Critters playsets and figures, Beanie Boos, Webkinz plush toys, Wuzzles plush toys, and various Funko POP figurines. *'Clothes': Various retro apparel, mostly from the 1950s-1990s, and graphic T-shirts of cartoon characters. *'Posters': Band posters of Queen, Guns N' Roses, KISS, Bon Jovi, The Sweet, Avenged Sevenfold, Nirvana, Devo, Led Zeppelin, and Danny and the Juniors can be seen hanging on every wall of the room. *'Miscellaneous': A mirror ball and a Potato Chip Popple clock next to the Queen poster. Princess Dynasti’s Room *'Roommates': Luan Loud, Radicles, Lapis Lazuli and Beast Boy *'Location': Near Ace's *'Details': Can fit 5 people. *'Entertainment': A 37" widescreen TV. *'Consoles': A Wii, Switch and Wii U. *'Other things': N/A The Garage It resembles the Führerbunker's garage, as featured in Downfall. It stores the vehicles used by the Bunkmates and their friends. The Main Living Room Where we all hang out. It contains 7 couches and a C SEED 201 outdoor television. A very large shelf is on one wall, holding many videotapes and DVDs. One shelf is the Rarity Shelf, holding rare tapes. The Bathroom A decently sized bathroom with a large bathtub and a separate shower. It's sort of like the kind of bathroom you'd find in a hotel room. Guido secretly lives in this room. Prof. Wright's Room/Laboratory WIP Konanoki's Room *'Roomates': Konanoki, Onsa Amano, Marisa Kirisame, Seijou "Seitekina" Taiyo, Ashuri (Rabi-Ribi), Minami Shimada, Mako Reizei, Yomi (senran kagura), and Chocolat (noucome) *'Location': Near Sophie's sanctuary *'Details': Can hold up to 12 people in average, appearently. *'Entertainment': A flatscreen HD TV, a computer, doujinshi shelf *'Consoles': Wii U, Nintendo Switch, 3DS, Xbox 360 *'Other things': Has a shelf for magic books. Alex's Room * Roommates: '''Flandre Scarlet, Shi Kozoyani, Remilia Scarlet, Nishina Sokona, Gihna Konoka, Kotura Satibiku * '''Location: '''Next to Konanoki's room * '''Details: Can hold up 20 people in average, apparently * Entertainment: '''An anime shelf, a computer, and a TV. * '''Consoles: '''Nintendo Switch, PS4 * '''Other things: '''Has boxes full of magical cherries, along with a few normal ones Heather's Home * '''Roommates: Murloc the Marten * Location: Right infront of Ivy's den * Details: A room colored in cool colors. Can fit ten people * Entertainment: A TV and a computer with the following games downloaded: All FNAF games, Undertale, DDLC and BATIM * Consoles: Switch, PS4, XBox Zuli's Shack * Roommates: A Magikarp, And a sign begging for roommates. * Location: Fairly close on the left to Ivy's den * Details: A small room that can fit 5 people, With art and animation plans pinned to the walls. A diary sits next to his queen-size bed. * Entertainment: A retro computer with a drawing tablet, A surprisingly modern flat screen TV, and a pile of art books in the corner. * Consoles: Every nintendo console from the N64 to Switch, Bringing out how introverted he really is. MR Z BRAINZ's Room/Good Wood Shrine *'Roommates': Wet Balloon, tam th ghos koppa and SODA. *'Location': somewhere *'Details': A medium sized room with a triple bunk bed. There is a small paddling pool in the corner of the room, and a door at the edge of the room opens into a surprisingly detailed Good Wood shrine. *'Entertainment': A decent TV and a computer with an entire library of simulation games downloaded on it. There are a few arcade machines against the wall, and a paddling pool that only Wet Balloon uses. *'Consoles': Wii U (gamepad joystick keeps moving right), Switch, PS4, Gamecube Gym A typical gym you would see in a school or a YMCA with various fitness machines. Category:The Bunkest Category:Rooms Category:The Bunker